Celebi (Adventures)
| epnum=PS175| epname=The Last Battle IX| catchepnum=PS181| catchepname=Prior to Creeping Past Cacnea| prevonum=251| noevo=incap| released=yes| releaseep=PS267| releasename=It All Ends Now VIII| media=special| va=no| }} Celebi (Japanese: セレビィ) is a Mythical Pokémon that has involved itself among several important events in the Pokémon Adventures manga. History Celebi was the object of the Masked Man's longing, and, the only he could never manage to capture on his own. His dedication to acquire it for his plans was so strong that he would visit the shrine in the Ilex Forest to attempt to catch it, not being aware of the existence of the GS Ball's purpose. The Masked Man eventually completes the GS Ball using the Rainbow and Silver Wings and succeeds in opening the shrine and capturing Celebi. The Masked Man then used Celebi to take him back to a time where he lost something precious, his two . dives in after them in an attempt to save Celebi, and eventually manages to after help from the other Pokédex holders. After being , Celebi succeeds in healing the pain in the Masked Man's heart. After the events with the Masked Man and before Creeping Past Cacnea, Celebi purposely joined 's team before he moved to Hoenn, although he didn't even know what Pokémon it was. Celebi was kept in its Poké Ball for most of his journey, and was only used to end the battle with Archie and Maxie by having it take the Red and Blue Orbs from them and breaking them into pieces. Using its time travel powers, Celebi brought the people who had lost their lives in the battle back to life. With its duty fulfilled, Celebi sent Ruby away to be with his friends and left. Prior to All About Arceus VII, Celebi sensed the destruction that would bring upon Johto and Sinnoh regions, and released Pryce from the Crack of Time that he entered in years ago, so he could help in the battle. Celebi was later seen collecting herbs to cure 's illness, and was assisted by a pair of Pichu and the Team Rocket Elite Trio. It was soon attacked by several s, but Ken, Al, and Harry managed to get the stolen herbs back from them, and urged Celebi to get to the Ruins of Alph immediately. Soon enough, they reached Giovanni, and Celebi gave its medicine to him, curing him from his long-time illness. Personality and characteristics Celebi is shown to be a caring individual, even helping those that have done it harm. It has a strong sense of duty, and often goes across the world in order to help fix times of crisis. Celebi is able to travel through time, with one way going through the Ilex Forest's shrine. It is able to fly using the pair of wings on its back. Celebi is also able to alter the timeline, having undone certain peoples deaths during the crisis in Hoenn. Related articles Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Ruby's Pokémon Category:Pryce's Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon es:Celebi (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Celebi (La Grande Avventura)